The Apprentice
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: A year of selective study transforms Hermione's final year at Hogwarts in this smut filled one shot. What could be hard for her in Professor Snape's cupboard? All belongs to JK as per usual!


The Apprenticeship

Hello guys! A weird little Snape/Hermione one shot, totally disregards all of the last book and much of HBP. But anyway, this horrid little plot bunny seemed to have stapled himself to me, so I figured I would write this to see how it went. It's actually based on a real experience (I just added a pinch of magic, and stirred), so not ALL of it belongs to JK Rowling… but anyway, most does…

The slender figure of Albus Dumbledore rose, and silence resumed once more.

Here was the moment she had been waiting for, had she gotten her it?

'This year, as some of you will doubtless already know, there are apprenticeships on offer to students of only the highest caliber with teachers within this school And those chosen are as follows;

Granger, Hermione is to be Professor Snape's apprentice in potions.

Potter, Harry is to be with Professor Black, as his DADA apprentice…'

The rest faded into the excited whispers and sighs of disappointment that filled the air. She was in; this could be the key to her ambition. She had always wanted to do something in potions, and this would help further her career if she chose to do so.

She had always admired the fine art of Potions, how delicate, how precise you needed to be. She had even admired the Potions Professor, how sharp and cruel he could be was awful, but he had that intelligent gleam in his eye that guarded secret knowledge. She was empowered by that gleam, and had yearned to learn more from him.

She felt burning eyes on her, smoldering, and she was in no doubt as to who they belonged to. Professor Snape was assessing her. He had chosen her, and she needed to impress him.

'… so will all apprentices see their allocated professor at a date that will be sent to you by owl. Thank you, please follow your prefects and Head Girl and Boy back to your dormitories. Here's to a good year.'

And with that, Dumbledore sat, hands clasped, surveying over his kingdom…

After saying good night to Harry, this year's Head Boy to her Head Girl, she climbed the winding staircase up to her room and noticed a tawny owl tapping at the window impatiently. She took the letter from him, and rewarded him with a treat.

She unrolled the parchment, recognizing the seal as Snape's.

'_Miss Granger,_

_As my Potions Apprentice, I expect you in my office every evening at seven sharp. I expect help with potions and hope that you are at a slightly higher level that the other dunderheads in your year. Although that might be asking a little too much._

_Congratulations,_

_Professor Snape'_

She smirked at his cynical beliefs about her year's potion skills, although he was mainly correct, and after penciling in the time into her head, she fell asleep.

The next evening, she was waiting outside of the dungeon at ten to seven, not wanting to be late for him. He waved her in with a sharp movement of his hands as he strode past her, his robes billowing fluently.

'I need to get my cupboard organized for the students this year, so they may mess it up again.'

So he stepped forward with him, into the tight space, and as they worked, she felt him accidentally brush up against her back, a slight weight being pushed against her. There were a few awkward positions, especially when she was doing the lower shelves on her knees, and she flushed red, yet at the same time, a little voice in her head was wondering what it would be like.

After the cupboard was sorted out, they set to work scrubbing cauldrons, and sterilizing them ready for Wolfsbane potion that they would begins to brew the following night.

He had always found the young witch attractive, with her clear intelligence and fiery temper. And this year, she seemed so womanly, so beautiful. Her face was sculpted, and of that attractive olive tone. And then her body, she was slim, with a nice round bum that was accentuated by this potion scrubbing on her hands and knees. She had large breasts, which only seemed to have grown this large in the last year; they would be more than a handful. He noticed that, when she leant forward over the cauldron, you could see her panties and her pert, round bum that looked so firm and so delicious.

She felt his eyes boring into her. What was he doing? What was that sinfully sexy Potions Master doing? She gently squeezed her legs together at the thought of his voice, telling her she was a horrible little Gryffindor whilst he pushed into her. She was no virgin, having done the extra curricular study in both Muggle and Wizard world, she had enjoyed the act, but longed for someone more mature who didn't have the emotional rage of a teaspoon and was capable of not running to tell their mates everything before she had even put her bra back on.

He looked into her eyes as she turned back, and fell into them, reading her thoughts silently and secretly. She was defenseless in his classroom. He knew that she wanted him, and well, who was he to turn the sexy witch down. He would love to see what her friends faces would look like if they ever found out she had shagged the big, nasty Potions Master. Well, they would have to do it now, even for the slight chance of him catching their expressions.

'Miss Granger… I believe something in the cupboard may be a little hard for you,' he drawled, putting the bottles in the wrong order in front of him.

She walked over calmly, yes, wondering what had went wrong with the bottles, but mainly looking forward to being in that tight space with him, the mere thought of the hypothetical turned her on.

As she walked in, she turned to face him, her warm eyes questioning what she had done incorrectly. And then it clicked that she wasn't in here to correct some misplacement, she saw the hunger in his beetle black eyes and smiled slightly.

'Mmmm… I think I see the problem,' her lidded eyes brushing over his erection.

He held her head in his large hands, and kissed her, whilst his body pushed her towards the shelves, pinning her there. She could feel his hardness digging into her stomach. He felt big, very big.

As she moaned in pleasure at the passionate kiss, his hands traveled down to cup her breasts through her shirt, feeling the heavy globes and rubbing his thumb over her nipple, he was so close to them, just two flimsy pieces of fabric away.

His hands traveled further down whilst she could not move hers, pinned around his neck as they were. She felt her skirt being unzipped and falling around her feet as she quickly stepped out of it, her tights soon following so he could run his hands over her thighs and hold her round arse.

She felt one finger trace her panties, already a little wet for him, but then teasingly moved away, to unbutton his shirt, revealing a toned, hairless chest, which she ran her hands down, making him hiss as she teasingly scratched his stomach slightly.

Their kiss had parted, both eager for more. She was about to unzip his trousers, but he held her still, wanting to get her totally visible to him. Her shirt was soon discarded, along with her bra.

He surprised her by carefully licking the underside of her breast, making her shiver happily, before moving up towards her hard nipples. He suckled on them for a moment before biting them, enticing a satisfied yelp out of her mouth. He smirked mischievously, then let her go, happy to let her get him out.

She kneeled in front of him, looking up at him with her wide, innocent eyes that made him harder by themselves, as her small hands unzipped his trousers and tugged them off with his tight boxers, grinning as he sprung up, almost hitting her in the face.

'That is very, very big,' she breathed.

Then she proceeded to kiss his balls, which she knew already ached for the feel of her. But not yet. She brushed a finger along the underside of his cock, eliciting a heavy moan from him, then licked her way down his shaft, down to his head.

She pushed her pink lips around him, and then bobbed forward, her eyes still looking up at him, as he groaned with the feeling of her hot wet mouth around him. She was good, _damn good_. She pushed forward, taking most of his length into her mouth and throat, having to relax her throat a lot to take him in.

She used one hand to wank the top of him off, whilst keeping the other to fondle his heavy balls, which were close to explosion. His hands grasped her head as he fought to retain his balance, and he began to ruthlessly fuck her throat, as she moaned around him, creating a wonderful vibrating feeling on his sensitive flesh.

He clearly liked it a little rough, which was good, even favorable by her. She heard her name being cried out, and saw his eyes flicker shut and his muscles seize suddenly then relax, but most of all, she felt his hot cum leaking into her mouth and throat, and she tasted it, she sipped it, she swallowed it.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, he felt himself regaining his erection, as she stripped her panties off and revealed her shaven pussy. He could see her juices slicking her thighs and made to kneel in front of her, but she stopped him.

'No… can't wait,' she gasped as his tongue swiped her wet folds.

He smiled down at her and lifted her to his height, her back pressed against the shelves whilst her legs wrapped around his waist, he pushed into her fast, letting her adjust to his size before teasingly pulling back then ruthlessly pushing in as fluidly as a piston once more. He repeated that torture, speeding up until they were both crying out, so close to that sweet release.

'Mmmm… oh… so fucking tight.'

His teeth swiped at her nipples whilst her hands went to his hair, brushing through it and then suddenly setting still, as her orgasm overcame her, with him following a second later as she pulsed so tightly around him.

They fell towards the sidewall together, exhausted, but already knowing that in their yearlong apprenticeship, this would not be the only time they would succumb to this lust.


End file.
